


20 Again

by Yelir61



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drunkenness, Horniness, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61
Summary: Purah is eager to show her sister the results of her perfected anti-aging rune!  Unfortunately, there may be a few side effects...
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda), Link/Purah (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Impa was taking a walk around the outskirts of the village, letting the afternoon sun warm her old bones, when an unbelievable sight caught her attention.

“...Purah?” she said, squinting.

Sure enough, she could see her sister approaching the village at a run, waving maniacally. That wasn’t the surprising part, though. Rather than a wizened old woman, or the child Link had described, she appeared to be a young woman again, close to Paya’s age. “Hey sis!” she called cheerfully, making her signature hand sign. “Check it! I finally got the anti-aging rune to work properly!”

“After Ganon has already been defeated,” Impa noted ruefully.

“Details!” Purah said dismissively, pulling out a Sheikah Slate. “This is still a major breakthrough! After all, it’s not like the land is safe yet! With this, plus my age-boosting rune in case of any, uh, ‘accidents’, we’ll have a whole army of experienced, youthful soldiers again!”

“That is indeed good news,” Impa agreed. “Assuming that it works properly.” Purah’s odd inventions could be quite useful, but often came with a fair share of bugs. Her transformation into a 6 year old had hardly been the first time one of her experiments had gone wrong.

Purah gasped dramatically. “My own sister doubts me?”

Impa let silence be her answer, smiling serenely.

Purah frowned, before being to fiddle with her slate. “Can’t believe it...my own family…!” she muttered to herself. “Look, I’ll show you! Cheese!” Before Impa could react, the young woman held up the slate towards her, and pressed a button.

The next thing Impa knew, she was opening her eyes, looking up at Purah’s worried face. “Sorry, sorry!” her sister said apologetically, as she sat up with a groan. She’d apparently collapsed. “Forgot how draining the anti-aging process is! Probably should have told you to sit down or something.”

Impa sighed. She suddenly felt exhausted. “Purah,” she said tiredly. “Please, help me to bed?”

“Sure, no problem!” Purah said cheerfully, helping her to her feet. “Uh, just tell everybody who I am, okay? I don’t want them to think I’m kidnapping you.”

Impa did give a brief explanation to the guards who came at a run when they saw Purah helping her back to the house. That, combined with the walk up the stairs, was enough to drain the last of her energy, and she felt herself slipping away as soon as her head hit the pillows.

* * *

Impa was woken from her sleep by a shriek of surprise. Jerking upwards, she instantly reached for a weapon that wasn’t there, a reflex from a lifetime of training. Paya was staring at her with wild eyes, covering her mouth in shock.

“Paya?” Impa asked, rubbing her eyes. “What is the matter?”

“Who-who are you?!” Paya asked, shocked. “What are you doing in Grandmother’s room?”

Impa stared at her for a moment, trying to understand her confusion, before her memory kicked in. Pushing herself to her feet easily, she rushed to a mirror.

Even with an idea of what to expect, the sight took her breath away. The girl in the mirror was almost the splitting image of Paya, save for her facial markings. She was a young woman again!

Impa took a deep breath, turning to face Paya. “I know this will be difficult to believe, my dear,” she said softly. “But, it’s me. I am your grandmother.”

“Tha-that’s impossible!” Paya said, trembling.

“Must I prove it?” Impa asked, her mouth quicking with a tiny smile. “You have a birthmark-”

“Alright, alright!” Paya said, waving her hands frantically. “I believe you! But-how did this happen?”

“Because I am a beautiful genius!” Purah announced boldy, breezing into the room. Paya yelped at the appearance of another person.

Impa sighed. “That’s Purah. Remember what Link said about her turning herself into a child?”

Paya looked between the two of them frantically. “Oh my,” she said faintly. “Then...you two…?”

“We’re young again!” Purah said happily, throwing an arm around Impa’s shoulders. “Now, the princess might actually recognize us, when she finally comes to visit!”

Impa rubbed her forehead. “You might have given me more warning,” she said severely. “I’m as young as my granddaughter!”

Purah made a dismissive noise, removing her arm. “Such a stick in the mud! Tell me that you don’t feel a million times better!”

Impa stretched cautiously, feeling the power in her muscles. She had to admit that her sister was right. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so good. “You are right,” she admitted reluctantly, testing out a few fighting stances. “This rune of yours seems to work.”

“Of course it does!” Purah said proudly. “The anti-aging rune is a perfect success with no side effects!”

“Is anyone home?” Link’s voice called out from downstairs.

Impa stumbled as her knees grew weak. She felt a rush of warmth between her legs, of a sort she had not felt in many years. She shot a glare at her sister, who seemed similarly affected.

“Okay,” Purah admitted, her voice slightly hoarse. “There may be a few side effects. The anti-aging process may slightly increase the subject’s sex drive. But I am sure this is just a temporary side effect! Probably.”

“Are you upstairs?” Link said, his voice coming closer. Impa stumbled back onto the bed, crossing her legs as Link entered the room.

“Oh. Hello, Paya,” he said with a friendly nod. “Sorry to intrude.”

“I-it’s fine!” Paya spluttered, her crush on the hero scrambling her even more thoroughly then the situation she found herself in.

Link turned his attention to Impa, who squirmed under his gaze. Had Link always been so attractive? She remembered being more than a little smitten with him in her youth, but such feelings had faded over the years. She had been very amused when she had realized her granddaughter had harbored similar feelings toward the amnesiac hero.

It didn’t seem quite so funny now.

“Hello,” Link said warmly. “Are you Paya’s sister?”

Impa opened her mouth, but no words would come. Why did his eyes have to be so blue? Surely that couldn’t be a normal color for eyes to be? She felt as though she were being sucked into a whirlpool.

“That’s right!” Purah said loudly. Link turned towards her, as if noticing her for the first time. “We’re her sisters!”

“I can see the resemblance,” Link said thoughtfully, while Impa glared at her from behind his back. What in the name of Hylia was she doing?

“I am Purah!” Purah announced proudly, putting a hand to her chest. “Named after my famous, brilliant Auntie! And these are my little sisters, Impa and Paya,” she finished, gesturing to the two of them.

“Impa...named after your grandmother, right?” Link said, returning his attention towards Impa. Impa could do nothing but nod helplessly. She was going to kill Purah for getting her into this mess!

Link smiled gently, clearly used to talking to people too awestruck to respond properly. He had known Paya for quite awhile, after all. “Do you have any plans for today, Paya?” he asked, turning to her.

“P-plans?” Paya managed to get out. “No! No plans!”

“Then, would you like to join me for a picnic? I packed a basket, but Zelda had to cancel, unfortunately,” he said with a slight frown. “Your sisters are welcome to join us. There’s plenty of food.”

“A-a picnic?!” Paya asked, shocked. “I-um. I-”

“We’d love to!” Purah said enthusiastically. “Just wait outside while we get ready!”

Link nodded in acknowledgement, before exiting the room.

“Paya’s sisters?” Impa said irritably, finally finding her voice once Link had left.

“Well, I had to say something,” Purah said defensively. “You were just sitting there like a lump!”

“Why not tell him the truth? He already knows about the anti-aging rune!”

“I couldn’t do that!” Purah said exasperatedly. “If he thinks of us as an old woman and a child, there is no way he will want to have sex with us!”

Impa jerked backwards. “What?!”

“Oh, don’t pretend as though you don’t want to!” Purah said dismissively. “You were hoping he’d take you right on that bed.”

“I-I wasn’t!” Impa denied, her face flush red. Damn this body! The thought of Link bringing his face close to hers, pushing her down onto the bed...

Paya made an unintelligible croaking sound, drawing Purah’s attention. “Oh, don’t worry, dear!” she said reassuringly, patting her shoulder. “We would never steal him away from you! There’s plenty of Link to go around.”

“I-no!’ Paya protested, blushing profusely. “Link, he-he’s in love with the princess! I couldn’t-I mean, he’s already-”

“Oh, you precious child,” Purah said adoringly, hugging her tightly. “Such a cute, naive young girl! No one woman could ever handle Link by herself! He’s not the Champion of Hyrule for nothing! Back before the Calamity, I heard he even exhausted Princess Mipha over the course of a night, and a Zora has far more stamina than any Hylian or Sheikah woman!”

“Rumors!” Impa snapped, her face still bright red. “Salacious rumors, that’s all. There’s no proof that Link...that they ever…” She shook her head. “In any case, nothing like that is going to happen. We’ll attend this picnic, enjoy spending time with Link, and return home promptly. After which,” she continued, fixing Purah with her best glare, “You will see about fixing this little ‘side-effect’. Understood?”

Purah rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. Paya timidly nodded as well.

Impa let out a breath. “Good. Now, dear,” she said in a more gentle voice to Paya. “May I borrow some of your clothes?”


	2. Chapter 2

Impa cut herself a small slice of pie, admiring the golden crust for a moment, before she realized her gaze had strayed to its creator. Hastily, she averted her eyes, feeling an unwelcome blush color her cheeks. Thankfully, Link hadn’t noticed her staring.

They had settled on a picnic spot just outside of the village, overlooking a lake. Link had spread a blanket for them all to sit on, before placing a basket bursting with food at the center. Impa had been the first to attack the basket, more for something to occupy her attention than actual hunger, but the pie had actually proved to be quite tasty. Apparently, in addition to being a master swordsman and a devastatingly handsome idol for young women to fawn over, Link was also an excellent baker.

Impa took a deep breath, before forcing herself to meet Link’s gaze. “This...is a delicious pie,” she managed to get out.

“Thank you,” Link said with a smile. “I’m glad it turned out well.”

He’d smiled at her! And more importantly, she had spoken to Link! A full sentence, even! Impa congratulated herself, before realizing how ridiculous such a thought was. Goddess, was she so far gone that just managing to talk to Link made her happy?

“This seat taken?” Purah asked coyly, before plopping down between Link’s legs and leaning back against him. Paya made a sound as though she was choking, while Impa couldn’t suppress a snort. This was her sister attempting to be seductive? She’d say she was shocked, but honestly, this seemed very in-character.

Link didn’t seem particularly perturbed by her behavior, simply reaching into the basket and pulling out a drumstick. “Feel free to grab something, Paya,” he said, before taking a bite.

Paya nodded nervously, before fishing around in the basket. Impa watched her, a frown twisting her face. Poor Paya! If it weren’t for Purah and her shenanigans, she’d be having a private picnic with the Hero of Hyrule. She had to help her. If she had to be a third wheel, at least she could be a useful one. “You know, Paya makes an excellent pumpkin pie!” she said encouragingly.

“Really?” Link asked, glancing at her. Impa scrambled to hold onto her thoughts under those deep blue eyes.

“Uh...yes! Yes, it’s very delicious,” she said nervously. “You should taste her some time!”

Paya let out a startled squeak, while Link raised an eyebrow.

“ _It!_ ” Impa corrected hurriedly, her cheeks turning red. “I-I meant you should taste _it_! I didn’t mean that you should taste me-her! Her!”

“Oh Goddess,” Purah giggled, barely containing her mirth.

Impa glared at her, anger helping to temper her embarrassment. “Sister,” she growled. “Are you sure that you aren’t bothering Link, sitting there?”

“He’s fine! Right, Linky?” she asked sweetly.

Link shrugged. “I don’t mind. And I’d love to try your pumpkin pie sometime, Paya.”

“I-I’ll be sure to make it for you!” Paya said, smiling slightly. She finally grabbed a small skewer and settled herself beside Impa.

The four of them ate in silence for a few minutes, while Impa stole glances at Link. Damnit, why did he have to be so attractive?! She had greeted several of the guards on their way out of town, and felt nothing. And yet, whenever Link looked at her, her brain stopped working! She couldn’t have been like this when she was young, could she? She’d have never gotten anything done if she had turned into an utter mess so often. No, Purah and her inventions must be responsible for these feelings.

“Goodness, it’s hot, isn’t it?” Purah said, fanning herself. She leaned forward, rolling to her feet, and began to pull off her shirt.

“What are you doing?!” Impa snapped, reaching out to grab her arm, pulling her away from Link.

“Why, I’m just trying to cool off!” Purah said innocently. “There’s no need for modesty around friends!”

“We have just met this gentleman,” Impa said through clenched teeth. “Surely, you are not thinking of exposing yourself, dear sister.”

“Of course not!” Purah gasped dramatically. “I was going to leave my underwear on.”

Impa sighed. “That is completely-” She was interrupted by the ruffling of fabric, and Paya’s gasp. She turned to see Link finish removing his own shirt, turning to place it on the grass.

Noticing their shocked gazes, Link shrugged. “It is pretty warm,” he said simply, before rising to his feet. Impa could only stare helplessly as he removed his pants as well, leaving him wearing only a small pair of blue shorts.

Oh, this just wasn’t fair! Impa knew that he’d be muscled, but surely his torso should be a mass of scar tissue! He’d practically been killed after all! And yet, his time in the Shrine of Resurrection had left him with only faint, white lines where his wounds should be. They were barely noticeable, even when she ran her fingers across them.

Wait. “Ran her fingers across them?”

With a start, Impa realized that she was stroking Link’s chest. She stumbled backwards, while Link looked at her quizzically. How-how had that happened? She hadn’t meant to do that! “I-I’m so sorry!” she said raggedly. Faintly, she heard Purah giggled behind her. “I-I don’t know why I did that!”

Link studied her for a moment, before smiling slightly. “It’s natural to be curious,” he said, sitting back down. “Do you have any scars?”

“A few,” Impa said, remembering where a Yiga blade had once pierced her thigh.

“Do you feel comfortable showing them?”

Impa reddened. Was-was he asking to see them? Or was she reading too much into a simple question? “No, I don’t mind if you want to see. I’ll show you!” she blurted out.

Link blinked. “Um...alright. Go ahead.”

Impa cursed herself as she undressed slowly. Why couldn’t she keep her mouth shut?! Now she and Link were the only ones in their underwear! What would the princess think if she were to see them like this? She was far too old to be getting into situations like this!

Link reached out to trace the long scar down her inner thigh. Impa shivered at his touch, unconsciously spreading her legs a little. Goddess, this was bad! If he kept touching her like this… “Paya has an interesting birthmark!” she said desperately. “Did you know?”

“Yes, I heard,” Link said, thankfully removing his hand and turning towards Paya. “In the shape of a papaya seed, right?”

“Ah...yes!” Paya said anxiously.

“Well, don’t just stand there! Let him see it!” Purah said mischievously. Before Paya could react, she had seized the back of her pants, pulling them down along with her underwear.

Paya yelped, bending down to frantically grab at her pants, unwittingly giving them all a perfect view of her bottom and the birthmark there. “It does look like a papaya seed,” Link noted.

Paya yelped again, and tried to yank her pants up. Unfortunately, she was in too much of a hurry, and instead toppled to the ground, still naked from the waist down. Impa immediately rushed to help her, while Purah laughed uproariously. “Oh, this is the most fun I’ve had in ages,” she said, wiping away tears. “But if you all get to strip down, I definitely get to.” She removed her clothes quickly and efficiently, leaving only her underwear.

“Paya doesn’t have to ‘strip down’ if she doesn’t want to!” Impa snapped, helping her rise to her feet.

“Um, well-” Paya said, biting her lip. “It-uh. It is rather hot…” she said nervously, glancing at Impa.

Impa blinked for a moment, before processing this. “Oh! Well, as long as you’re comfortable with it,” she said uncertainly. She hadn’t expected Paya to be bold enough for something like this. “Though you really should fix your underwear.”

Paya quickly pulled up her bottom, her face bright red, before she slowly began to remove her shirt. Link watched her attentively, which flustered the poor girl enough that she got it stuck over her head. Impa had to help her disentangle herself while Purah giggled. When she was free, she sat back down on the blanket, determinedly not looking at anyone.

Link didn’t seem very discomforted at being surrounded by three half-naked women, simply returning to his drumstick. Impa felt a faint stab of annoyance, of all things. She was driven to distraction just by glancing at him a little too long. Why was he so blasé about being surrounded by beautiful women?

She went to return to Paya’s side, only for Purah to dart in first. “Sorry, sis!” she said with a grin. “This seat’s taken! You can have mine.”

Hers? Impa’s eyes darted to the space between Link’s legs. “That-that’s quite alright,” she said stiffly. Was her face just permanently dyed red now? “I’ll-uh. I’ll sit over here.”

“So far away? So cold!” Purah chided her. “C’mon, cozy up to Linky! He doesn’t mind! Right?”

Link shook his head, setting aside his food and spreading his legs a little wider. Impa gulped. This was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea. In fact, she should probably just make up an excuse to head home.

Instead, she found herself settling between Link’s legs. Damnit, Purah! How did her sister always manage to get her into these ridiculous situations? She thought that when she had turned 100, she’d finally be free of her sister’s mischievous nature. Instead, here she was, pressed up against Link’s bare chest, his hands on her inner thighs…

Wait, what?

Link traced her scar again, running his thumb down its length. In this position, it felt much more intimate. “This must have been quite painful,” he said, his brow furrowed.

Impa opened her mouth to agree, or at least ask him to remove his hand, but the only thing that escaped her mouth was a moan. She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth, as if she could stuff the sound back in. Link’s hand froze in place.

Well, her life was over. She’d had a good run, all things considered. She’d lived twelve decades, managed to see Ganon defeated, and had a wonderful grandchild. Truly, a full life. So, she was ready to die from shame. It was simply her time to go.

“Link! I managed to wrap things up far faster than I expected!” a familiar voice called out cheerfully. Zelda emerged from the small grove of trees beside them. “Is there anything-” She stopped, taking in the scene before her. Particularly focusing on the half-naked young woman cuddling with a half-naked Link. “Impa?”


	3. Chapter 3

Oh. Impa had been wrong. Now, it was time for her to die.

No, wait. Perhaps she had died earlier, and this was some sort of punishment in the afterlife. Yes, that made sense. Being caught half-dressed by the princess after a hundred years with her champion’s hands spreading her legs seemed like exactly the sort of thing some sadistic demon might dream up. Impa wondered what immense sin she must have committed to deserve such a fate.

“Impa? Is that you?” Zelda squinted at her for a moment, before shaking her head. “No, what am I saying? She must be well over a hundred by now! My apologies.” She bowed slightly. “I do not believe we have been introduced. My name is Zelda.”

“P-princess,” Impa stammered. She tried to rise, but Link hadn’t removed his hands. “I-I am terribly sorry! I-”

Zelda laughed lightly. “Oh, I am a princess of very little, now,” she said lightly. “Just Zelda is fine.” If she had any concern about finding Link surrounded by women, she didn’t show it.

“These are Impa’s granddaughters,” Link said. Impa couldn’t see his face, but it sounded as though he were smiling. “Paya, Purah, and Impa.”

“Hey, cutie!” Purah said cheerfully, flashing her hand signs. “My grandmother always told me that the princess was beautiful, but I didn’t realize she was smoking hot!”

“Purah!” Impa said, appalled. Her sister could be careless with her words at times, but she had never heard her be so vulgar to the princess! What had gotten into her? Just because Zelda had wonderfully fair skin, and lovely golden hair, and a very shapely body didn’t mean that she should-

Wait. What in the name of Hylia was she thinking?!

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “I suppose I shall take that as a compliment,” she said, taking a seat on the other side of Paya. The nervous girl held her breath while Zelda examined her face.

“You know,” she said absently, reaching out to tilt Paya’s face to look at it from a different direction. “It is incredible how much you all look like your grandmother.” She paused, before glancing at Purah. “Well, two of you do, anyways.”

Paya trembled, Zelda’s fingers still on her face. “Ummm…?”

Zelda glanced back at Paya, before pulling her hand back with a start. “Oh, I’m sorry! That was quite rude,” she said, sounding a little flustered. “I-I don’t know what came over me.” She shook her head. “What a terrible first impression I have given you all! I would like to blame it on the years of isolation, but alas. I fear that I have always been rather...socially challenged.”

Link let out a chuckle so soft, Impa probably wouldn’t have heard it if she wasn’t leaning against his chest.

Zelda visibly collected herself, before turning to Link. “I suppose there is a reason you are all in your underwear?”

“It’s hot,” Link offered.

“It sure is,” Purah purred, ogling Link. Impa closed her eyes.

Zelda let out a small snort. “Well. I suppose there’s no point in suffering alone, then.” Impa opened her eyes just in time to see Zelda shimmy out of her pants. She quickly directed her gaze upward, desperate to give the princess some privacy. When had Zelda become so bold? Link had had only a loose sense of propriety even before his rest in the Shrine of Resurrection, and his long sleep had only further eroded it. Impa had been shocked, but not overly surprised when he had gone along with Purah’s absurd excuse for getting undressed.

But the princess had always seemed quite proper. Almost overly-formal, at times. Impa had only seen her loosen up when she was either very excited, or very, very angry. Despite the situation, she didn’t seem to be angry. But what reason would there be for her to be excited?

Zelda finished getting undressed, folding her clothes neatly in a pile beside her. Mastering her embarrassment, Impa glanced at her again. Goddess, but the princess was beautiful! She and Link really were a perfect pair. She could just imagine Link pulling her in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her, while Impa spread her-

Hold on. Why would she be in this scenario? She glanced at her sister, as if looking for an answer, before her eyes widened. Purah had redirected her lustful gaze from Link, to the princess! What was going on?

Wait. Purah had said that the anti-aging rune increased their sex drive. Was that what this was? Was-was she _attracted_ to the princess?! Oh no. Oh no, this was bad. This was very, very bad! Now she definitely had to leave! Perhaps, if she said her ‘grandmother’ needed her-

Impa felt a jolt of pleasure surge through her and abruptly lost her train of thought. Link had, perhaps absentmindedly, begun to stroke the inside of her thighs again. “There’s plenty of food, still,” he said placidly to Zelda, while Impa concentrated on not moaning again. “As well as beer, should you want some.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Zelda said with a smile. “As long as you all have some as well! It’s terribly bad luck to drink alone. Or so I’ve been told.”

* * *

It had been well over an hour, and things hadn’t gone as disastrously as Impa had feared they would. True, she was still sitting between Link’s legs, but he’d stopped touching her while they ate and drank. Conversation had flowed easily between them all, with even Paya managing to say something once in a while. And perhaps it was just due to the alcohol, but Impa didn’t feel as tense as before. Spending time like this was...nice. It was like the meals they’d occasionally have together before the Calamity, when she was young. She could almost pretend that she was back there, still a girl in her twenties, laughing and joking with her sister and her friends.

“Goddess, it’s been forever since I’ve enjoyed myself like this!” Zelda said, echoing her own thoughts. She took another long drink from her bottle, before tossing it aside. “Not since that party at Gerudo Town. Do you remember that, Link?”

Link shook his head.

“Pity,” Zelda said, searching the basket for a fresh bottle. “You looked so cute in that outfit! Such a fetching girl.” She sighed. “I can understand the appeal of Gerudo women, of course. The height, the muscles...it’s all very impressive. But you...you were so...delicate! Graceful, yet powerful. That has always been such an intoxicating combination to me.” She sat back, having apparently not found any more beer, and glanced at Paya. “Like you,” she said casually.

Paya reddened. “M-me?!”

Zelda nodded. “Oh, yes. Don’t think I can’t see those muscles!” she said teasingly, grabbing Paya’s arm and pulling her close. Paya squeaked, suddenly finding a princess rubbing her cheek against her upper arm. “You know, I had the biggest crush on your grandmother,” she said conspiratorially.

“What?!” Impa blurted out.

“Oh yes,” Zelda said sagely, still holding Paya close. The poor girl looked to be on the verge of fainting. “Even before I knew Link, I’d have dreams about Impa. Before I really understood what those sort of dreams meant. She was my first love, I suppose.” She paused. “Oh dear. I probably shouldn’t have told you that,” she said worriedly. “I-I think I may have drunk too much.”

“That’s awesome!” Purah said enthusiastically. “Did you guys ever hook up?”

“Oh, no!” Zelda said, waving that away. “No, nothing like that! I doubt she even realized I had feelings for her. I certainly never said anything. What could possibly come of it? I was meant to take the throne. Even if she was interested, there was no way such a relationship could work out.” She paused, before lifting her head to stare at Paya. “Though...I suppose no such obstacles exist now,” she said thoughtfully.

“What?” Paya squeaked.

“Paya,” Zelda said, a look of drunken determination forming on her face, “I have a hypothesis I would like to test. I believe that kissing you may, in fact, be immensely enjoyable. Would you be willing to aid me in my experimentation?”

“I-um. I-” Paya stuttered, while Impa stared at the scene unfolding in front of her, trying to process what she’d heard. The princess...had had a crush on her? No, that-that couldn’t be! It-it was probably just the alcohol talking. Come morning, Zelda would mostly likely be quite embarrassed at the ridiculous things she had said. Once Paya turned her down-

“Okay,” Paya said bashfully. “We-we can try it.”

Zelda needed no further encouragement, pulling Paya’s face down to hers. Purah let out a whoop as they kissed, and Impa felt an undeniably heat form in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that was only heightened by the feel of something stiff against her bottom.

“It’s hard to look away. Isn’t it?” Link whispered in her ear, his hands moving up her legs. Impa moaned again, no longer caring if anyone heard. Without any conscious thought, she ground herself against Link, who let out a soft hiss of pleasure. She was done being the responsible one. Whatever happened tonight, happened.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few moments, Zelda finally broke off her kiss with Paya, looking quite dazed. “Oh, Goddess,” she murmured, while Paya caught her breath. “I could have been doing this a hundred years ago? So much time, wasted!”

Link chuckled again. Impa was pressed up against him so closely, she could feel his whole body vibrate in amusement. “Kissing girls is very enjoyable,” he said agreeably. “In fact…” He lifted a hand, turning Impa’s face towards him. “May I?” he asked, his lips curled into a smile.

Even if Impa had wanted to refuse him, she couldn’t. Staring directly into his mesmerizingly blue eyes, she wasn’t sure she could refuse him anything. Any thoughts that had been left in her head had abruptly vanished. All she could do was stare dumbly at his perfect face, and nod.

Link leaned in, bringing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as he finally kissed her. Oh Hylia! This was how he kissed? She felt like she was on fire! She closed her eyes, swept away by the sensations coursing through her body, and moaned into his mouth. Goddess help her, she never wanted this to end!

Unfortunately, however, she still needed to breathe. Eventually, she was forced to pull back, gasping for air. Link, apparently unfazed, simply moved on to kissing her cheek and neck. Which made it very hard for her to catch her breath. Everywhere his lips touch her tingled like she’d been shocked.

“Oh...oh!” Zelda said, leaning towards them eagerly, still holding Paya face. “I...I like this! I...I think I really like this!”

“I mean, they are both really hot,” Purah offered. “And you’ve got a crush on both of them. So, it’s not too surprising that you’d enjoy watching them go at it.”

Impa felt a cold stab in her stomach, strong enough to momentarily blot out her horniness. Was her sister about to spill the beans? No, she couldn’t! Not now! The princess would never forgive her! And more importantly, Link might stop kissing her!

If Zelda picked up on what Purah had said, she didn’t show any sign of it. “More,” she said in a daze. “Paya. I-I think I would like more. Is that-” The rest of her sentence was muffled as Paya reached up and practically smashed their faces together. The normally shy girl had clearly been pushed past her limit.

“Yeah!” Purah cheered. “Go, Paya! I knew there was some of me in you!” She pumped her fist into the air. “This is great! This is fantastic! In fact…” She darted to her discarded clothes, pulling out her sheikah slate. “We've got to immortalize this moment!” she announced, holding it up to the four of them.

Impa bristled. “Purah!” she said warningly. “Don’t you d-” Her threat was cut off as Link kissed her on the lips again. Instantly, she forgot what she’d been talking about, now intent only on kissing him back. Thus, Purah was free to snap picture after picture of the two couples making out, interrupted only by the occasional selfie.

This time, it was Link that finally broke the kiss. “Are you comfortable with going further?” he asked, resting his forehead on hers. “I would like to, but it’s up to you.”

“Uhhh-I mean, er,” Impa sputtered unintelligibly. A (sane) part of her was screaming at her to say no, to refuse, to flee back home. This entire situation was a terrible mistake! She was an old woman; she shouldn’t be doing this sort of thing! Another, larger part of her was simply confused as to why he’d stopped kissing her. Her mind was in such disarray that it was impossible to give him any kind of answer, positive or negative.

“Further?” Zelda asked him, wide-eyed. “I-I want to go further!” She turned her attention back to Paya. “Do you want to go further?” she asked, pushing the girl down without waiting for an answer.

“Y-yes,” Paya said bashfully, as if she hadn’t just been making out with the princess. “I-I would like that. But I’ve-I’ve never-um. I’ve never done it before.”

Zelda paused. “Uh-oh. Huh. Actually, I-with a woman-hmm. I--I admit, my own experience in this area may be lacking.”

Purah sighed dramatically. “Typical! Virgins, all of you!”

“Hey!” Impa objected. “I am not a-” Her protest dissolved into a moan as Link began nibbling at her ear.

Purah shook her head. “I’d offer to show you the ropes myself, but-you know. Sister.” She shrugged exaggeratedly. “What about you, Linky? You willing to lend a tongue?”

“Tongue?” Paya repeated, her face going red.

Link snorted. “If it’s alright with everyone. Paya?”

“Yes!” Paya blurted out, before visibly wincing at how fast she answered. “I mean-yes, it’s alright.”

“Please do!” Zelda said eagerly, struggling to her feet. She almost lost her balance; the alcohol was clearly doing its work. “Purah, would you man the camera? Having pictures to study afterwards should aid in my understanding!”

Purah sighed dramatically again, as if this were some great imposition. “Fine, since it’s in the name of science. But I’d better get laid too!” she warned, bringing up her slate again. “Seriously, my panties are a mess right now. Actually…” she roughly pulled them off with one hand, casting them away. “There. They were ruined anyways.”

“Purah!” Impa said exasperatedly, before she felt Link’s hands grasp her hips. Before she knew it, he had lifted her up and out from between his legs and put her down beside him, before slowly rising to his feet.

Oh. Apparently, Link was strong enough to lift her up while sitting down. That was...something.

He looked at her, and Impa realized he was looking for her approval as well. She nodded weakly. She knew how strong Paya’s crush on the hero was; she would never ruin her chance with him!

Link gave her a small smile, before turning his attention to Paya. Hooking his fingers into her panties, he slowly pulled them down, setting them beside her. By the time he asked her to sit up, so that he could remove her bra, the girl was crimson, and panting as though she’d just run a marathon.

“Zelda,” Link said gently. “Do you think you can play with Paya’s breasts and watch what I’m doing at the same time?”

“Uhhh...breast?” Zelda said, staring distractedly at Paya’s exposed breasts. “I mean, yes! Yes, I’ll do my breast!”

“Good,” Link said, ignoring the obvious slips. “Lay back down, Paya.” The girl did as he asked, and Link got down and spread her legs a little wider. Lowering his head, he placed a small kiss on the inside of her right thigh.

Paya let out a squawk of surprise, but Link didn’t stop, placing more and more kissed up and down her inner legs. Zelda watched him, clearly fascinated, before remembering that she had a job to do. Getting down on her knees, she leaned over Paya and began to fondle her breasts, studying the girl’s reactions to her touches in the serious way only the unsober can manage. Between the two of them, Paya was quickly reduced to letting out mewling cries of pleasure, which only intensified once Link actually buried his face between her legs.

She didn’t last very long after that. Impa could hardly blame her. Not only was Link apparently an expert on pleasuring women, but the princess had been gleefully playing with her nipples the entire time. Paya came with a long, low cry, stiffening like a board, before she went limp.

“Are you alright?” Zelda asked worriedly. “Oh Goddess, I did it wrong! Are you hurt?”

“No,” Paya eventually managed to say, shaking her head dizzily. “I-I feel...good.”

“Good,” Link said simply, sitting up and wiping off his face. “Are you ready for Zelda now?”

“No!” Paya said, alarmed. “I-please, give me a moment! I feel numb.”

“Poor dear!” Purah cooed, her slate still up. “Impa, why don’t you aid the princess?”

“What?” Impa asked stupidly.

Zelda turned her head towards her, a smile spread across her face. “Oh!” she said enthusiastically. “Oh yes, I would like that! You really do look exactly like your grandmother!”

Impa looked at her helplessly. The princess...wanted to...with her? “Um,” she said hesitantly. “Are-are you sure?”

“Of course!” Zelda said cheerfully. “If Link is willing to assist me?”

Link glanced down at her breasts in a way that made Impa flush. Damn it, why did he have such an effect on her? It was deeply unfair. “I’d like that,” he said calmly. “If Impa is alright with it.”

Impa took a deep breath. “I-I am,” she said resolutely. “I-I serve at your pleasure.”


End file.
